


The Great Loneliness

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Immortality, Loneliness, Multi, Sad, Warlock - Freeform, contemplating immortality, high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus contemplates the problems with forever. Short Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Loneliness

The thing about immortality wasn't just the never dying bit. That was easy to get used to after one's tenth decade. A person just accepted that death would not greet them naturally. They would live on as the ones who surrounded them closed their eyes and crossed that great divide. 

No. The thing about immortality was getting used to the fact that you could be truly alone. Sure, there were other immortals. Those blessed (or cursed depending on one's inclinations) at birth with unnaturally long life. Those who had traded away their sorry existences for a little bit of forever but immortality wore on a person like a suede suit- fun to try but fashionable for a much shorter time than anticipated.

Magnus had loved a great many people. He had loved fiercely and briefly and been devastated in the best of ways. But there were times when he was reminded of that brutal truth that was his own torment- he knew loneliness. He knew the quiet of decades, the silver silence that hung around the rooms like shabby curtains. He knew the hollow ache of lost companionship when a lover finally past from the earth. Magnus knew never ending night.

It was why he took on so many lovers. It was why he threw parties, dabbled in frivolous fun and jumped at new experiences. Magnus could appreciate the brevity of mortals and how they did burn so brightly against the looming darkness of eternity. He sought after hearts of those who would not see the passing of centuries so that he could taste their zest for life.

And he feverntly wished that each time, that love would last a little longer so he could continue to keep that great loneliness at bay. 


End file.
